Peter
Peter and Paul are the primary antagonists of the 1997 Austrian film, Funny Games and its 2007 American remake. They are two young psychopathic serial killers who use their charm and seemingly friendly demeanor to mislead their victims into letting them into their homes before taking them hostage and subjecting them to intense physical and psychological torture and finally killing them. In the original 1997 film, they were portrayed by actors Arno Frisch and Frank Giering. In the 2007 remake, they were portrayed by Michael Pitt - who also portrayed Justin Pendleton in the film Murder By Numbers and Mason Verger in the TV series Hannibal - and Brady Corbet. Biography Peter and Paul are first seen with the Thompsons, the next door neighbors of George and Ann Farber. After some quick conversation, the Farbers note that the Thompsons are acting somewhat strangely. Paul and Fred Thompson assists George and his son, Georgie, in launching their boat. After Paul and Fred leave, Georgie notes that Fred was acting weird. Meanwhile, Ann is cooking in the kitchen when Peter comes knocking on the door and asks to borrow four eggs. Ann gives him the eggs, but Peter drops them, claiming that he is clumsy. He is apologetic, but Ann tells him that it is okay, and gives him some more eggs. During this time, Peter "accidentally" knocks Ann's cell phone into a sink filled with water, ruining it. As he attempts to leave the house, the eggs break again, this time because the Farber's dog, Rolfi (Lucky in the 2007 version) supposedly tried to jump on him and he is afraid of dogs. Paul has also entered the Farber's house, and is apologizing for not coming to get the eggs himself, when he notices George's golf clubs. He picks one of them up and admires it, and then asks to try it out for himself. Ann allows this, and Paul takes one of George's golf balls and leaves to go and hit it into the bay. Meanwhile, George and Georgie are working on the boat when they hear their dog barking off-screen. They tell the dog to shut up, but it keeps barking. The dog then lets out a pained noise and becomes silent. Ann, meanwhile, goes outside to check on Paul, who gives her back the golf club and praises it. A frustrated Ann asks the men to leave, but they only seem to be confused as to what they have done to upset her. Despite this, they agree to leave as soon as they get the eggs. Ann refuses, and insists that they leave, but they continue to act confused and don't leave. George then comes into the house and asks Ann if they'd seen the dog, him having gone to investigate after hearing the pained bark. As George gives Peter and Paul a chance to explain themselves, Ann angrily goes to the kitchen and gets the remaining eggs. George does not give the eggs to Peter and Paul, though, as he still does not know what is going on. Paul tells him that Peter asked for eggs, the broke, and now he would like some more, and asks George what is so difficult to understand. George says to Paul, "you'd better watch your tone with me, young man," to which Paul responds, "you'd better be careful, old man, or I'll break your eggs." George slaps Paul in the face and again tells them both to leave. Peter grabs one of George's golf clubs and hits him in the leg, breaking it. Georgie attempts to defend his father, but Paul restrains him. Ann comes to see what is going on, and Georgie runs to her. Peter and Paul offer advice for assisting George, such as getting him a chair. Peter attempts to look at George's wound, but George hits him away. Paul urges George to allow Peter to look at his leg, and says that he can help him with it. He suggests that they call an ambulance or the police, saying that neither he nor Peter will try to stop them. However, they cannot, because Peter had ruined Ann's cell phone earlier, and the house does not have a land line. Paul then suggests playing a guessing game. He produces a golf ball from his pocket and invites the family to guess why he has it. Peter "guesses" that Paul has it because he did not hit it. Paul tells Peter that he is correct, and that something stopped him from hitting it, so he had to test the club in another way. The family realizes that Paul had beaten their dog to death with the golf club, and Ann finds his body in their car after Paul guides her to it. Meanwhile, Peter asks George or Georgie to go into the kitchen and get him something to eat, but tells them that if they bring back a knife or something that "he'd be sorry" for them. When a couple of neighbors call Ann down to the lake, she passes Paul off as a friend of the family. When asked where George is, Ann says that he pulled a muscle while putting up the boat and is resting, while glancing nervously at Paul. Appearance Peter and Paul both appear to be young men in their twenties. They both wear white golf shirts. Paul's shirt is long-sleeved, while Peter's is short-sleeved. Paul wears white shorts and shoes, and Peter wears black shorts and shoes. Both of them wear white gloves at all times. At one point, Paul claims that his are for eczema, though it is far more likely that both men wear them to avoid leaving fingerprints at the scenes of their crimes. Paul has neat blonde hair, while Peter has messy brown hair. Gallery File:Peter, Paul, and George.png|George asking Peter and Paul to leave. Category:Psychopath Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enigmatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Addicts Category:Self-Aware Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Revived Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated